


Tether Me to You

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, M/M, Mating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slightly - Freeform, The Hale Fire, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have too many feels....</p><p>Hunters are setting fires ,threatening the Hale pack, Peter gets affected by the fires and Stiles must help him come back to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> laughatthegirl: Once again Hael is better than me but holy crap we wrote 12000 words of angst and porn?! o.O

 

A wounded animal will rip you apart if it is cornered. And he was cornered. Even if he once said about how wolves can be instrumental to healing one another , his circumstances were different. His own family had left him ,before when he needed them most, leaving him to rot in his own body, questioning 'Why me?Why did he survive out of all the others who should have,like his sister, Talia , his saviour, or the pups who had yet to even start a life. Why him?'. The fact that they left him just reassured him that they thought it too, why did their weak uncle survive and there mother or father not? 

 

These are some of the reasons why Peter wouldn’t allow anyone in the pack to get close to him,whether they were human or not,related to him or not. None of them cared for him, they could all care less if he survived, they just wanted to make sure he didn’t have a repeat of the time before Derek slit his neck from ear to ear. 

 

He was crouched in the corner of the burnt out shell where his demise had first began, except this wasn't where his second demise started, that was at his Nephew's loft, as it set up in flames,ash getting stuck in his nostrils and the flame against his skin, all he could hear was screams of his dying family members playing over and over ,stinging his ear , with fire sirens in the background. Something that never happened back in the beginning. Peter had ran ,just ran, no destination in mind, not really. Derek noticed his strange behaviour,stranger than usual, and chased after him since everyone he cared about was safe it did not matter to him that his apartment was no longer liveable, because Cora and his pack were fine. That was how Peter ended up here, cornered , and pinned by Derek and Cora,which soon multiplied when Peter wouldn't cooperate (and also couldn’t/wouldn't turn back to his human form) , he guessed the pack was called when the fire went up to see if everyone was safe, but he couldn't care less.

 

Scott ,Derek and Stiles were there conversing about nothing Peter found important (how to fix him/Deaton), whilst The Beta's, Isaac, Erica,Boyd and Cora tried to keep Peter in check whilst giving him a wide birth. Since Derek had specifically ordered them too, as Peter 'Was stronger than them ,an ex-alpha, and would tear them to pieces'. 

 

The wolf was territorial, and even though he had yet to admit it, he wanted Stiles, had since he met him. Hence the offer back when he 'kidnapped' him. He growled deeply and it was all throat, it rumbled through the remains of the building as he stared at how close Scott was to Stiles. Another wolf near his claim. 

 

Stiles rocked on his heels, shifting his weight as he fidgeted and stared at Peter. The wolf looked wild and totally uncharacteristic of the control-freak Stiles knew. His shirt ripped, his shoes lost, his hair a mess... it made the teen want to jump forward to help him but the knowledge that Peter would rip him apart made him stop.

 

"Stiles?" Scott called his name, stepping closer to his friend. "You good, dude?" 

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Scotty, don't worry," Stiles pasted a grin onto his face and slapped the teen werewolf on the shoulder. "It's Peter we gotta worry about, dude, ignore me." 

 

Peter howled deeply in pain,and snarled at the pack cowering into the corner more. Inside he wanted to scratch an escape.

 

"Damn it," Stiles cursed turning towards Peter with worry in his eyes. "Come on, man, isn't there some way to help him?" The teen stepped forward and Scott gripped his shoulder tightly, trying to keep him back. "Stiles, don't be stupid," Scott warned, "Peter's unstable. Don't go near him." 

 

"We can't just leave him like this!" Stiles spat, spinning to face Scott as he stepped closer to the line of Betas. "Scott, he's in _pain_!" 

 

"Since when do you care if he's in pain?" Isaac muttered, his eyes pinned to the older wolf.

 

"Since he's pack, dipshit," Stiles scowled at him. "You may not like him but he's pack." 

 

Peter breathed deeply as he growled furiously at the pack, mostly at Scott, who had touched Stiles and then in a flash before anyone could stop him, he had lunged forward and grabbed Stiles and was now hunched over him, the boy lay on his back. Protecting him. From Scott. A wolf associating with the Argents. An enemy. But the others didn’t know he was protecting Stiles, it looked more like he was going to kill his prey in the form that he was. 

 

Derek looked about ready to rip his Uncle's throat out...again.

 

Stiles yelped, his breath whooshing out of his lungs as he hit the ground. Coughing roughly, his hands reached out blindly to grip Peter's forearm tightly.

 

"Peter?" He gasped out, his brow furrowing. "Derek, wait... He's not-- I'm fine, he's not hurting me." 

 

Peter snarled at his Nephew,his breathe getting stuck in his throat. Derek stood back at Stiles' word but was still ready to pounce, he just didn’t have the heart to kill his Uncle twice. Even if he was a manipulative dick.   
  
The older wolf stared down into the golden honey brown eyes searching for something, he wouldn't admit it ever, yet he was certain from the boy's close contact he could tell that their were tears in his own eyes. 

 

Stiles couldn't help it, he reached out to the wolf. He was careful, his movements slow in an effort to not startle him. A hand went to running through the wolf's hair before resting on the nape of his neck gently, as the other cupped Peter's cheek gently, thumb stroking his jaw. 

 

Peter made a hurt sound in reply but moved him and the boy so Peter's back was against the corner of the wall,able to see every angle if anyone moved, and wrapped his body around the boy. Arms cradling him,careful not the break Stiles' skin with his claws. He seemed a little more relaxed but hardly, his eyes darted around the room watching every movement ,each sound causing him to get jittery. 

 

Stiles made a soothing sound low in his throat as he draped one arm along Peter's shoulders. He sat sideways in the wolf's lap, near folded in half as his own long legs were thrown over Peter's thigh. 

 

Though still somewhat hesitant to touch the wolf who normally gave off 'don't fucking touch' signals larger than a leper, Stiles brought his other hand to gently comb through Peter's hair. It was something Stiles' mother had done for him, so he figured he may as well use it on the wolf. 

 

"Guys, can you back up?" Stiles asked, his voice low. "You're making him nervous." 

 

" _We're_ making _him_ nervous?" Scott hissed, eyes darting between his best friend and wolf uncomfortably. Their rather intimate position having him turn red. 

 

"Yes, you are," Stiles told him, a touch of authority in his voice. "Back up, Scott." 

 

Peter leant into the touch, still snarling at the other company baring his fangs at them,snapping at Scott who moved closer before he moved back. 

 

"Scott!" 

 

"Right, right," the werewolf muttered, backing up a few steps and almost knocking into Isaac. "Guys, pull it back. Give them space." 

 

"Deaton's on his way," Cora announced, looking up from her cell. "He should be here in under ten." 

 

"Right, got it," Scott nodded, confirming in triplicate. "Stiles, are you going to be okay for ten minutes?" 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." 

 

Ignoring the others, Stiles pressed on Peter's shoulders gently, trying to get him to relax. "Peter, it's fine, okay?" He murmured low, just for the wolf to hear. "They won't come near us. We're safe, Peter." 

 

The wolf inhaled deeply and let out a low grumbled before he nuzzled against the boy,trying to hid his pitiful shaking. 

 

“I don't understand why is he protecting Stiles from us?” Erica blurted out,confused.

 

"You're other wolves encroaching on his territory," Derek rumbled, crossing his arms. "He's on the defensive." 

 

"Wait, are you saying _Stiles_ is his territory?" Scott spluttered. 

 

"I'm no one's territory," Stiles replied indignantly, but his hands remained steady and soothing as he gripped the nape of Peter's neck, squeezing comfortingly. 

 

“How long till Deaton gets here? I don't trust Peter,with not hurting Stiles.” Erica demanded, angry that he was not letting her see her batman.

 

"I'm right here," Deaton replied, striding into the burnt out Hale house. "And you really ought to practice using your other senses. You should know when someone is sneaking up on you." Turning to peer at Stiles and Peter, a look of surprise flit across his face before he smiled enigmatically. "Ah, it seems like Peter's anchor has shifted." 

 

"What?" Stiles blurted, his eyes going wide. 

 

“Can that happen?” Erica gasped ,looking back and forth between Stiles and Peter and Deaton. 

 

Peter's heart rate increase at a new person entering the building he tried to move further back but alas there was a wall in his way.

 

"How is Stiles his anchor, Peter doesn't care for anyone let alone, connect with anyone?" Erica scoffed, very opinionated on a guy she hardly knew. 

 

Stiles' head snapped to the side, watching the wolf carefully. Squeezing comfortingly, he stroked a hand down Peter's jaw carefully. 

 

"Relax, it's okay, he's not going to come any closer, Peter," Stiles soothed, his hand coming up to run through Peter's hair. Deaton watched the proceedings carefully.

 

"I cannot tell you the details of Peter and Stiles' relationship, Erica." He told her evenly. "That is between them and only them. All I can tell you is that we ought to give them the space they need. As it is, we're only aggravating Peter further and making Stiles' job harder." 

 

“So you aren’t going to do anything to help? He has Stiles!” Erica growled at Deaton which upset Peter more,yet this time he stood up,carrying Stiles as he roared at them, obviously threatened and wanting to get easy access to move.

 

Stiles gasped, clutching onto the wolf as he moved. "Peter, you have to calm down," he said, a tinge of desperation coating his words.

 

"Derek," Deaton turned to the wolf in question, "get them out of here." 

 

Derek did as he was ordered ushering out the Betas and Scott,much to some protests and Deaton followed behind them. 

 

Peter's breathing was heavy and fast but he dropped to the floor again and seemed less defensive. He slowly placed Stiles onto the ground and moved away slightly,turning to face the wall more than the human left in the room,leaning his head against it as he tried to control his breathing and stop thinking.

 

Stiles felt strangely bereft and reached out for the wolf carefully. Resting a hand between Peter's shoulder blades, Stiles moved closer. "Peter?" He questioned quietly.

  
“Yes?” Peter grunted through gritted teeth, not moving from his position and still mostly in his werewolf form.

 

"Do you need me to do anything?" he asked cautiously. "I mean... if I'm your anchor...?" 

 

“Shut up.” Peter growled. He never wanted to openly admit his weakness let alone to the boy who caused it. 

 

"Peter," Stiles scowled at him, his hands still careful despite his tone. "I'm not going to tell anyone, alright? If I'm your anchor, then you're my wolf. I know you don't particularly like me, but I care for you. I'm not going to let anyone gets through to us." 

 

He huffed loudly then turned and pulled the boy against him,placing his own head onto Stiles' chest listening to his heart beat. “I do like you...” He murmured against him, Peter's claws now fingernails and the fur disappearing back to scruff. He still had fangs though and flashy eyes. 

 

Stiles hummed and ran a hand through the wolf's hair gently. "Well shit, I'd hope so. Otherwise there's probably a maiming in my future for touching you like this," Stiles teased lightly, his other hand massaging the wolf's neck. 

 

“Pretty certain I said shut up.” Peter teased as he relaxed against the boy's touch.

 

"Pretty certain I don't care," Stiles countered with a grin. "You okay, Creeper?" 

 

“Questioning life choices but yes I am fine.” Besides the panic attack. “Are you?”

 

"Just worried for you, dude," Stiles sighed, scratching his nails against the wolf's scalp. "Freaked me out... Were you, uh, triggered?" 

 

Peter gasped quietly at the feeling. “Sorry.” He paused for a while ,moving to nuzzle into the boy's neck,fangs finally gone but eyes still fluorescent. “ Fire at Derek's loft. ” He replied bluntly. “your house was hit too? Is it bad?” He asked breathlessly, remembering the phone call he got minutes before the apartment set alight. There had been a string of arsons in Beacon Hills that the only connection seemed to be , The Hale pack. 

 

"Just the garage went up," Stiles told him, pressing a surreptitious kiss to the wolf's temple. "It was being put out as we left. I got over here as soon as I heard you needed us." 

 

Peter relaxed at the news that everything was okay but scoffed that the boy rushed over. 

 

“I'm fine...you can leave.” He was stubborn what did they expect? He didn’t think anyone cared and wouldn’t let anyone in. His eyes however were flickering between normal and wolf. 

 

"What if I don't want to?" Stiles retorted, his nails scraping against Peter's scalp gently. 

 

“Why wouldn't you? Stop doing that, I’m just getting calm.” Peter snorted as he moved away from the boy , leaning lazily against the wall, his legs spread wide . So many memories in this house. He blinked and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth,inhaling Stiles' scent each time.

 

 

"Because I want to make sure you're alright," Stiles told him with a frown. "Isn't that what anchors do? And I already told you, I care for you." Shaking his head, Stiles sat back against the adjacent wall, watching Peter consideringly. "And sorry," he added after a moment, "I didn't mean to make you upset with the- the hair thing," the teen flushed faintly. 

 

“How are you to know I have a kink, we don't speak ,especially not about that, because you turn the colour of a tomato anytime someone brings up sex.” He raised his eyebrows at the boy and smirked.

“Just because you are my anchor doesn’t mean you have to accept being it.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Gonna have to buy new clothes ,goddammit.” Peter grumbled to himself. 

 

"I didn't know you had that kink!" Stiles squeaked before shaking his head, trying valiantly to ignore that tidbit of information, despite his face burning. "And of course I accept being your anchor, stupid," he rolled his eyes, flush fading slightly, "you think I'd trust any idiot with you? You're worth more to me than that!" 

 

“Come here.” Peter ordered softly with a movement of his hand,patting between his legs. “And why am I?”

 

Ducking his head to hide his blush, Stiles knelt between Peter's knees, sitting on his heels. Cocking his head to the side, the teen's eyes wandered over the wolf's face slowly before answering. 

 

"You treat me like an equal," said Stiles, "you banter with me and you push me. You don't treat me like an invalid like the others do, just because I'm human. But you also know when to pull me back when I'm being stupid. You've learnt how to decipher when I need to vent and when you need to shut me up so I don't work myself into a frenzy." 

 

Considering, the teen swiped his hand across Peter's wrist gently. "You've worked your way in, Peter," he admitted quietly, "and as much as you know about me, I think I know equal about you. So if you've worked your way in, I think I've done the same to you." 

 

Peter smiled with a small chuckled before he cupped the boy's chin in one of his hands and leant forward until their lips met , he hummed with pleasure.

 

Stiles sighed into the kiss, tilting his head slightly as he braced his hands on Peter's firm stomach. A curl of something content flicked into his chest, making the tension seep from his body. 

 

Peter pulled back with a toothy grin. 

“You know they heard that you think they treat you like an invalid?” He snickered, as his other hand travelled up Stiles ' back under his shirt, tracing a line down his spine. "Thank you though, for pulling me out of it."

 

Stiles flushed hotly and dropped his head to Peter's shoulder. "Fuck," he said mournfully, "that means I have to put up with Scott's puppy face for the next thousand years." Squirming slightly under Peter's hand, Stiles couldn't quite bring himself to pull away. "You can thank me by stop doing that," he griped. 

 

Peter flashed him a grumpy face and dropped his hand down by his side. “It is true though, they do treat you that way.”

 

"Yeah, I guess..." Stiles sighed, pulling away from Peter's neck to survey him. "It doesn't much matter. I'll live and rub it in their faces when I'm right." Sighing, the teen ran a hand through his hair as he thought. "I don't really want to go out and deal with them right now..." 

 

“You and me both, I’d like to crawl back into the hole I came out of,” Peter joked , placing a kiss on the boy's forehead but yet stood up and walked towards the hole in the floorboards,staring into it. “The only thing I have is control and I lost it.”

 

Stiles followed him and laced their fingers together. "That's why I'm here," he reminded gently, "dude, it was an accident. Did you even know your anchor had shifted?" 

 

“My last anchor is dead and I betrayed her so it doesn't surprise me that it shifted.” He squeezed the boy's hand softly being pretty cryptic with his answer. “I suspected something but I shoved it down.”

 

"I doubt you betrayed her," the teen murmured, "you're fiercely loyal once you are attached to somebody. At least, from what I've seen." Shaking his head, Stiles leaned against Peter lightly. "We'll figure this out, alright?" 

 

“When she died,she trusted me with her children and I killed her daughter for power...for revenge, nothing can justify that.” Peter said through gritted teeth as he rubbed a hand over his face. “There are only three things I regret and that is one of them.” He nuzzled against the boy slightly. 

 

Curiosity nipped at Stiles' tongue but he swallowed it back, instead choosing to hook his fingers into Peter's belt loop and tug the wolf into facing him, their hands still intertwined. Bouncing up, Stiles pressed a fleeting kiss to Peter's mouth before leaning back to look at him. 

 

"How about we tell the others you need time away from them and, as your anchor, I'm obliged to follow you," he murmured, barely loud enough for Peter to hear, "we can deal with them tomorrow."   
  
Peter nodded with closed eyes. “Where shall we go?” He whispered into the boy's ear.

 

Stiles shivered faintly before swallowing and pulling away slightly in an attempt to regain his bearings. "Up to you, really. I would suggest my place but I think police are taking the arson as an attack on my dad personally. So things are a little... messy there right now." Stiles bit his lip uncertainly. "I... I don't want to crowd you if you need your space though." 

 

“I'm enjoying your company, surprisingly. My underground network of caves?” He smiled weakly, hand stroking the boy's arm.

 

"Does it come with it's very own secret entrance?" Stiles smiled warmly back at him, shifting closer. "You know I'm a sucker for secret hideouts like that." 

 

“If you mean noone knows or even cares where it is ,sure.” Peter shrugged as he placed a kiss on his lips.”I don’t feel like seeing them yet, please sort it out, I’ll be around back” He whispered against the boy's lips and then walked out the back of the building.

 

Stiles wanted to pull him back and tell him that he cared but there were a couple of problems with that plan. One, he moved pretty fucking fast when he wanted to. Two, Stiles was pretty sure his knees were buckling from those kisses (and how stupid was that? God Stiles, grow up). 

 

Sighing, Stiles headed out towards the front where the others immediately swarmed him. 

 

"You alright, Batman?" 

"You okay Stiles?" 

"We heard some weird things, man, did he do anything? Do I need to punch him?!" 

"You don't actually believe that, do you Stiles? Stiles?!" 

 

"All of you, shut it!" Stiles snapped, taking a step and back and inhaling deeply. "Okay, here's what's going to happen," he said firmly. "Peter's better but he still needs me, so I'm going to be with him for a bit at his place. No, it's not any of your business, Scott don't ask. Yes, guys, I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me. And no, don't follow us. Deaton?" 

 

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski?" Deaton looked amused. 

 

"Please tell them to bug off, at least until tomorrow afternoon," the teen gave his best friend a pointed look and turned away, making his way back through the house. 

 

"Stiles," Scott caught his arm. "Are you sure about this? About Peter, I mean?" He asked quietly. "You know you can't trust him, man." 

 

"Quite the opposite, Scotty," Stiles sighed, "I know I _can_ trust him. Don't worry about me," he gave the other a grin, "I'll be fine. Peter won't hurt me." "How do you know?" Scott scowled. "I'm his anchor, aren't I?" the human rolled his eyes. "And even if I weren't, I would still trust him, alright? So just... lay off, okay? I'll call you tomorrow. And if I end up dead, I'll let you say I told you so." Scoffing and shaking his head, Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered off to find Peter.

  
“Oh how they will all kill me when they get the chance.” Peter chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and walked slowly with him. “Is Roscoe nearby?”

 

"You know what my jeep is called?" Stiles asked, his jaw dropping as he allowed himself to be pulled into Peter's side. 

 

“It's an interesting name.” He smiled. “So? Cause I’d rather not walk all the way home.”

 

"Yeah, my jeep's nearby," Stiles nodded with a grin. "It's just up the road. Promise to not let me get eaten by something evil?" he laughed. 

 

“The only thing that is getting it's mouth on you, is me.” Peter growled playfully as they walked to the car. 

 

Stiles' breathing hitched as heat flicked up his spine. "Fuck, don't tease me like that, Peter," he breathed. "Not unless you want to be the one driving." 

 

“You are very easy to tease. If I drive ,we will crash, I can hardly keep my eyes open.” He grinned as he leant more of his weight onto the boy teasingly.

 

Stiles groaned and ushered the wolf into the car quickly. "You're fucking lucky I like you, jerk," he grumbled as he slid into the driver's seat and fired Roscoe up. 

 

“Yes I am” Peter mumbled as he guided them wearily to his apartment. 

 

Parking carefully, Stiles climbed out of the jeep and came around to haul Peter out of his car. Wrapping an arm around the wolf's waist, he had Peter lean against him as they made their way up to the building. "What apartment number?" Stiles asked, squeezing the wolf's hip.

 

“'m Sorry.” Peter yawned ,sorry that the boy had to carry him. “304”

 

"It's what I'm here for, apparently," Stiles snickered as he got them into the elevator. "Emotional _and_ physical support." 

 

“Fuck you.”Peter grumbled as he nuzzled into the boy's neck. Not caring _if_ anyone was around.

 

"Well if you insist," Stiles replied magnanimously before sniggering violently. Stopping at the apartment door, he cocked a brow at Peter. "Key?" 

 

“It _was_ in my backpocket ,I dunno if it is now.” He slurred sarcastically."And gladly."

 

" _Fuck_ , okay, okay..." Stiles muttered, trying to figure out the logistics of pulling this off. Taking a bracing step back, Stiles held most of Peter's weight as he dipped his hand into the wolf's back pocket. His face flamed even as he extracted the key and fit it into the lock. As soon as he got the door open, he herded Peter inside and shut the door behind him before getting the wolf onto the couch. Stiles walked retracted his steps to the door to lock it before slowly making his way back to Peter. 

 

“Second time you have touched my ass.” Peter giggled in his tired state as he began curling up on the sofa,discarding his ripped shirt and undoing his jeans button to get more comfortable. 

 

Stiles flushed, pausing in his tracks. "Umm..." 

 

"We should get into-- get you into bed," Stiles stumbled before walking over to the wolf and tugging him up. "C-come on, Peter, work with me here. Which door is to your bedroom?" 

 

“Furthest door.” He mumbled against Stiles' neck. He tried to carry more of his weight than Stiles but he ended up dragging the boy into a wall with him.

 

Stiles huffed on a breath as he hit the wall. Groaning, he straightened up and tugged Peter with him. Slowly forcing their way down the hall and into the furthest room. Half-dragging the wolf with him, Stiles let him fall onto the bed and sat down next to him, running an unconscious hand through Peter's hair. 

 

"I'll, um, be on the couch for the night, okay?" Stiles told him quietly, strands of the wolf's hair twining through his fingers. "Do you need anything before I go?" 

 

All the wolf said was “Nope” before he pulled to boy down on top of him. “Staying.” He wrapped his arms around the boy tightly as he rolled onto his side. 

 

Stiles sighed in reply and squirmed against Peter's hold fruitlessly. Chalking it up as useless, the teen relaxed into the death grip the wolf had on him and burrowed into the embrace, pressing his face against Peter's chest as tension seeped from his body. 

 

"You're so going to owe me in the morning, you know?" Stiles murmured to the already-sleeping werewolf. Sighing, the teen used the hand draped over Peter's side to stroke down his spine. 

 

His movements slowly stilled as he followed the wolf into slumber. 

 

 

When Peter awoke, the first feeling he had was fear, then he lost his breathe as it got caught in his throat, it was only when his eyes had adjusted to the lighting that he was able to calm down. There was no fire,everyone was okay. He was alive. His eyes drifted to the sleeping body next to him,Stiles. His saviour,his anchor. It was calming to watch him sleep,his chest rising and falling, his eyelids flickering and the little sounds that escaped his mouth. Peter placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips, hardly touching them before he got up to take a shower feeling like he had just crawled back from the dead again, he rubbed a hand over his face as he walked into the en-suite bathroom, dropping his jeans to the floor ,placing a towel hung over the glass shower door and jumping into the spray,watching the mud particles,blood and god knows what else wash down the drain. 

 

It was the lack of heat that woke Stiles, the teen groggily reaching out to where his wolf was last. Finding only cooling blankets, Stiles grabbed a fistful of the covers and tugged himself over, curling up in the warm spot Peter had left. His golden eyes blinked open blearily, falling to mere slivers as he attempted to stay awake. 

 

Peter leant against the cold tile wall as he washed his hair with little effort,unable to stop thinking about the fire. Who was after them? Why were they using fire? And why was it plaguing him? The shower began to steam up the room.

 

Steam curled from underneath the bathroom door and Stiles sighed, resigning himself to getting up. Sitting up, the teen grimaced uncomfortably --jeans were not the best sleepwear, after all. Glancing around, a smirk crossed Stiles' face as he sat up and stripped off of his shirts and jeans. Snooping, he managed to find a white henley of Peter's and slipped it over his head before leaving the bedroom and padding towards the rest of the apartment, intent on exploring. 

 

Once the man noticed the steam ,he was out of the bathroom in a flash, wrapping a white towel around his waist which contrasted with his scolded red skin from having the shower temperature to high. Purposely. 

 

He tilted his head in confusion when he returned to the bed room and the boy wasn't there but his clothes were. 

 

“Stiles, are you cooking breakfast naked? Because that was my plan,since I owed you one.” Peter shouted with a chuckle as he walked through his apartment slowly,searching. “Marco?” 

 

"Polo," Stiles grinned. 

 

The teen stood in the main room of the apartment by the bookshelf, his finely-boned hands gently sliding across the spines of the numerous books that covered an entire wall of Peter's place. Tilting his head as his wolf came around the corner, Stiles smiled at him affectionately, the sun reflecting through his eyes.

 

"You know, you can't walk around in just a towel all day," Stiles teased him. "Pants would probably be a good idea." 

 

“I said I was cooking breakfast naked, what don't you understand about that?” He snickered. “See anything you like?” He paused with a knowing grin. “Book wise.”

 

"A few have been able to... catch my eye," Stiles smirked in reply, "but I doubt any of them could hold my attention." Surveying him again, Stiles snickered. "And if you make anything involving grease, you're going to regret cooking naked. Bacon, for example, will hurt." 

 

“Don't judge a book my its cover ,my dear.” He winked before he pulled the boy into a simple kiss and then walked towards the open plan kitchen. “Maybe I’ll just make pancakes. Or waffles. ”

 

Stiles grinned and followed after him, sliding on the tiled floor with a giggle before hopping onto the island counter in the centre of the kitchen. "Pancakes are good," Stiles remarked, unabashedly checking Peter out as he swung his legs lightly. 

 

Peter grabbed the pancake mix,oil and the frying pan placing them next to the oven before he strutted back over to the boy who was sat on his counter,standing between his swinging legs and placing his hands on each thigh,sliding them nearer to Stiles' crotch. 

 

“You don't have any pills on you do you,that’s why your hyperactive even though you just woke up?” Peter smirked. 

 

Stiles' breath hitched as he scrambled to get his brain back online. "N-no, they're in the glove compartment of my jeep," he stumbled over his words. "I -uh- I could get them?" 

 

“I don't mind, I think it's interesting ,it is up to you ,little one.” He raised his eyebrows at him before he turned away,walking towards the oven when he stop,hands on his towel. “But , then you would miss the show. I can flip a pancake pretty high.” He bragged with a snicker as he dropped his towel to the floor and began to cook the pancakes. 

 

Groaning at the sight, Stiles slid off of the island and crowded Peter against counter away from the burner. Stretching up, Stiles kissed Peter hotly, nipping at his lower lip before pulling away. 

 

"Go put on some pants before something important," Stiles pressed against him in a delicious slide, "get's hurt." 

 

Backing away, Stiles turned towards the burner and masterfully flipped a pancake. 

 

Peter glared at him grumpily. 

 

“Once again not needed.” He mumbled as he walked back to his bedroom. He slipped on a pair of clean jeans, not caring for underwear, leaving it unzipped and unbuttoned. “I see you stole one of my shirts, it nice, you smell like me.” he threw himself on the sofa watching the boy from afar. 

 

"I want to smell like you," Stiles hummed as he slid another pancake from the frying pan. "And don't pout," he said, pointing the spatula at the wolf, "you had a rough day yesterday. You deserve to take it easy for once." 

 

“I don't need a carer , Stiles. I had one before and I killed her.” He said with a serious face. “I know you have a thing of wanting to be dependent and care for people, but I do actually want to be needed.” It was a psychological thing, if Stiles didn't need him, how long till he got rid of him? 

 

"Because, you know, I'll totally be able to stay out of the way the next time some horrible thing blows into Beacon Hills, right?" Stiles told him, tossing the wolf a dry look. "If you need to be needed, then I'll need you then." 

 

Seeing the look on Peter's face, Stiles sighed and turned off the burners before walking over to the wolf and sliding onto his lap. Pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth, Stiles draped his arms around the wolf's neck. 

 

"I need someone to see me for me, not as just the human," he said, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead, "I need someone to remind me that it's okay to be human," a kiss to his temple, "I need someone to be able to stand me when I'm off my meds," kiss to the other temple, "I need someone to be there when I can't even stand myself," a playful kiss to his nose. 

 

Pulling away, Stiles stared at him seriously. "I need someone who won't walk away from me, because I've had so many people walk away that I can't stand it anymore," that said, the teen pressed a slow and lingering kiss to the wolf's mouth, "think you can handle that?" he murmured. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He struggled to say before he kissed the boy back. “How did this happen?” He questioned as he nuzzled into the boy's neck. “Shall I finish off the pancakes?”

 

"If you want," Stiles shrugged, hugging the wolf lightly before standing up and stretching out a hand to help him up. "And how did what happen?" 

 

“You getting so comfortable around me.” He mumbled as he started up the burners again. “How many pancakes do you want?” 

 

"Three," Stiles answered before retaking his spot on the island. "And I don't know... I guess around the same time I became your anchor? I mean, it didn't hit me like a bolt of lightning. It's just one day I realized that I... really hated it when the others are being rude about you... or I would always save you a seat next to me during Pack meetings. Maybe the time I memorized your coffee order? Or figured out when you're teasing and when you're legitimately annoyed?" Stiles shrugged and swung his legs idly. "I can't tell you when, exactly." 

 

“Huh.” Peter shrugged as he carried on making the pancakes, only make some for the younger boy, no longer hungry. He put them on a plate, placing them next to the boy as he stood in between his legs again,pulling him by said legs into a kiss. “What do you want this to be?”

 

Stiles hummed into the kiss lightly. "Anything you're willing to give me," he said. "I want to be able to call you my boyfriend, but if you don't want that..." 

 

“I'm more than happy for that, however I am certain many others will disagree...” He chuckled as his hand slid up Stiles' stomach under the shirt he was wearing.

 

"Fuck 'em," Stiles shivered under Peter's hands, "they're not part of this relationship." 

 

Smirking faintly, the teen reached up and ran his hand through Peter's hair, scratching across his scalp pleasurably. 

 

“Even your father?” He questioned. “Fuck.” Peter growled, hands gripping the boy's hip and pulling him flush against him.

 

Stiles laughed breathlessly. "I love my dad," he said, "but he's not the deciding factor in who I date. If I'm happy, he should be happy. And you make me happy." Grinning deviously, Stiles ran his nails through Peter's hair again, squirming against him slightly. 

 

“Interesting philosophy, but this is the biggest test, what is more important? Me or pancakes?” He smirked with a raised eyebrow,his fingers hooking into the boy's waistband. 

 

"Such a difficult question," Stiles sighed dramatically, pretending to look conflicted. 

 

Peter faked wounded and pouted. “Well I guess you could eat them whilst I give you a blowjob, though you might choke.” He said nonchalantly. 

 

Stiles' breath hitched slightly before shaking his head to clear it, pink staining his cheeks. Determined not to lose, however, Stiles draped his arms around Peter's neck casually and pouted up at him. "Well I can hardly reciprocate the favour if I choke, now can I?" 

 

“ Is that a no to the blowjob?” He joked, his hands lower the boy's boxers slightly so more of his treasure trail was showing.

 

"That's a 'take me to bed now'," Stiles shivered, letting his hand drift across Peter's chest gently. 

 

“Do you normally have this reaction to pancakes? Should I be worried?” He smiled as he wrapped the boy's legs around his waist and his own arms around the boy, then began walking to his room, leaving a trail of bite marks on Stiles' neck. 

 

"I normally have this reaction to you," he snarked, his head tilting unconsciously as he pressed down against Peter. "Not may fault you're late getting with the program." 

 

“I'm not a big fan of this snark about my penis.” Peter growled before he bit on the boy's bottom lip then dropped him on the bed,towering above him with a pout.

 

"Anh, baby," Stiles teased, raking his hands through Peter's hair again, "do you want me to kiss it better?" 

 

“Yes.” He whined still pouting but he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing at the way he was acting.

 

Stiles laughed with him, tugging him down into a warm kiss. "You're such a dork," he grinned. 

 

“I'm your dork.” Peter laughed. He pulled away from the kiss and stood off the bed,tugging down his jeans and then lying back onto the boy,hiking up his shirt to kiss his stomach.

 

"D-damn straight you are," Stiles gasped, his cock filling with blood under Peter's ministrations. 

 

“There's nothing straight about this.” The older wolf joked as he removed the boy's shirt then flipped their position's so that Stiles was straddling his hips. Peter's hand rested on the boy's hips slowly lowering his boxers. 

 

Gaining his bearings, Stiles rocked experimentally, his eyes fluttering shut under the feeling. Biting his lip, he did it again, pressing his palms flat on the wolf's firm stomach before sliding them up slowly. "A-apparently," Stiles murmured. 

 

Peter bucked up against the boy roughly, hissing when he got a bit of friction burn from Stiles' underwear that was still halfway on. “Fuck,ow.” He grunted. 

 

"Smart," Stiles snorted, sliding off of the wolf to pull his boxers off. 

 

Finally naked, the teen cocked his head slightly as his gaze wandered up the length of Peter's body, one hand reaching out to trace a line down the groove in the centre of his abdomen to circle around the base of his cock lightly. 

 

“Shut up ,you.” Peter huffed as he breathed fast and deeply through his nose. “Put your mouth to use.”

 

"Well, if you insist," Stiles drawled with a faint grin. 

 

Firming his grip on the wolf's length, Stiles slowly stroked him, a curious light in his eyes. Ducking forward, Stiles lapped at him gently before licking long strokes from root to tip, his tongue flicking over the head playfully before repeating the process. 

 

Peter groaned loudly which echoed through the apartment. “Ah, Stiles.” One hand grasping the boy's hair gently whilst the other scrunched up and clawed at the covers. 

 

"Yes?" Stiles grinned faintly, stroking the wolf lightly with one hand. 

 

“Fucking tease, I thought I deserved a day to myself?” He growled through gritted teeth “If your bored down there, get here and we get on with the fun stuff.” The wolf was getting impatient because of how good the boy smelt. 

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. "You're such a grouch, you know," the teen snorted before ducking his head suddenly and sucking _hard_ on the head of Peter's cock. 

 

The wolf muffled his moan with his fist biting onto it as he accidentally bucked up into the boy's mouth. Immediately apologizing. “Stiles, oh god , are you okay? I'm sorry.”

 

Stiles pulled back with a cough before chuckling at him. "I'm fine, Peter," he said, pressing a kiss to his hip. "Relax." 

 

Rubbing circles into his wolf's hips, Stiles sucked his cock back into his mouth. Humming faintly, the teen stroked at the base as he bobbed his head low on Peter's length. 

 

“God.” He moaned. “Come here,please, With your illegal mouth. I'm not coming before you,you've got no chance.”

 

Pulling off with a faint pop, Stiles grinned and crawled up Peter's body. Pressing a kiss to the wolf's mouth, he ground down lightly, moaning into the kiss. 

 

“Your a little devil you know that?” Peter chuckled as he pulled back. A hand searching in the draws for lube. “You know something else? I'm twice your age. And yet you don't seem to care to loose your virginity to me?” He popped open the cap of the lube waiting for an answer. “You are still a virgin aren’t you?” He could smell that he was but well, if the boy was going to tease ,so was he.

 

"Yes, I'm still a virgin," Stiles flushed, looking away awkwardly. "Is that a problem?" 

 

“I don’t know why you think it would be.” Peter smiled a toothy grin. “However, I’m sure you have fingered yourself before so show me your skills on yourself.” He evilly grinned as he handed the lube to Stiles.

 

Stiles blushed. "You can't possibly know about that," he muttered under his breath before popping the cap on the lube and drizzling some out onto his fingers. 

 

Pressing one palm flat on the bed, Stiles reached back and circled his hole with his index finger. Pushing in, the teen keened aloud, his hand reflexively tightening in the covers as he mouth dropped open. Sliding it back and forth for a few second, he pressed another in alongside the first.

 

Panting hotly, Stiles rocked back against his fingers, scissoring himself open. His back arch and his erection twitched, his head dropped to Peter's shoulder as his other hand curled into a fist next to the wolf's head, his entire forearm pressed against the bed in a bid for stability. 

 

“So hot.” Peter groaned bucking up against the boy. “Fuck. How do I want you?” Peter was panting just from the display.

 

Stiles groaned, his mind fizzling out on him. "Fuck, Peter..." he moaned into the wolf's neck as he worked another finger up inside of himself. 

 

The burn wasn't exactly new, but when he brushed across his prostate, all thoughts of pain flew from his mind as he cried out. Spreading his legs further, Stiles fucked himself on his fingers. "D-decide qui-quickly," he panted against Peter's skin. 

 

“How often do you do that? Because fuuuck!” Peter grounded up against the boy, before he grabbed the bottle of lube and began stroking it onto his own cock. “Get on all fours.”

 

Stiles gasped lewdly. "Oft-often enough t-to know I l-like getting fu-fucked," he panted before crawling into the position.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Stiles felt his cock jump at the sight of Peter stroking himself off and the teen groaned. "Fuck, Peter, come on!" 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you okay?” Peter growled as he slowly positioned himself up,pushing just the head in waiting for the boy to adjust, he could already tell how tight he was. “Fuuuuck in hell.” He leant over the boy, his chest sticking against Stiles' back due to sweat. He placed on of his hands over Stiles' and laced his fingers with his. Leaving small kisses on the back of his neck. 

 

Stiles groaned, shifting faintly under the intrusion. Dropping his forehead to the bed, Stiles arched his back and rolled his hip back into Peter's. "Come on, please," he gasped. 

 

He pushed the rest of his cock in still not moving even though he was balls deep inside the boy. 

 

 

Stiles' chest was heaving; twinges of pain-pleasure sparking up his spine every time he so much as breathed. "Peter..." he groaned low, trying to get the wolf the move. 

 

 

He forced himself to move slowly,so not to harm the boy as he moves his hips in a circular motion trying to find his prostrate. Once he did ,he kept aiming there,still thrusting into his with a slow speed,fangs showing and claws digging into the mattress. 

 

Stiles grit his teeth and pushed back against the wolf hard. "Peter, I won't break," he forced out. "Fuck me!" 

 

“I'm going to ,don't worry, but some of us aren’t use to this tightness.” He lied at the end, well half lied, he hadn't fucked a virgin in a while but the point was he wanted Stiles to enjoy it more than be in pain.

 

Peter's hips bucking harshly as he pressed Stiles' into the bed, his legs beginning to tremble. Heat licked at his insides, coiling and writhing; twisting further up his spine and making his brain spin around. Panting and working himself over the limit to please them both, their skin slapping together as he twisted his wrist and worked Stiles' slit stimulating him in every way possible as he found the coil in his stomach tightening and tightening. “Fuck ,Stiles.” He thrust harder into the boy, and he was certain he heard a wooden crack. 

 

 

Stiles cried out, his voice turning into a low rasp as he wrecked his throat. Trembling and shaking, Stiles' vision whited out and he came hard, a dull roar ringing in his ears. "Peter!" he cried as white splashed against the sheets.

 

He was grunting animalistically, ironic really, the position they were in. He thrust shallowly and with a lot of his werewolf strength, the hand that was on the boy's cock now gripping his hip so Peter had more leverage to fuck him. He was so close, he pressed his chest against the boy's back ,still bucking deeply, and he howled Stiles' name when he came inside him, before he embedded his fangs into Stiles' neck. 

 

Stiles gasped at the sensation, his cock twitching valiantly though he had just come his brains out. The sharp burst of pain on the back of his neck had him stilling slightly before relaxing under the wolf's grip. 

"Peter...?" he slurred. 

 

“Sorry,” He panted. “I should of asked.” He apologized as he gave the boy's hand a squeeze. 

 

Stiles groaned as they both fell to the side, turning in the wolf's embrace, the teen burrowed into Peter's chest. "Well, 'snot like you can turn me," he muttered with a faint chuckle. 

 

“Not the point,Stiles I should of asked. What's the time? How much time do I have to explain and get you not to hate me before Derek comes to check on you?” 

 

Pulling back, Stiles frowned up at him. "Wha--? Why would I hate you? What happened?" 

 

“I'm sorry alright? My wolf took over, I don’t have full control because of yesterday, I’m sorry.” He muttered running a hand down his face, in regret, apparently he had 4 regrets now instead of 3. 

 

Reaching up, Stiles gripped the wolf's wrist and tugged it away from his face before using his other hand to press their foreheads together. "Peter, breathe and tell me what happened," Stiles told him calmly. 

 

“The bite...it's a mating bite,I'm sorry.” Peter was pretty certain he was going to throw up, which was very uncharacteristic of him but he didn’t want to lose the boy. I mean he technically couldn't now, but he could lose him emotionally. 

 

Stiles froze, his eyes going wide as one hand reached behind his head to gently brush against the teeth marks embedded in his skin. His mind scrambled before he looked up at Peter and grinned broadly. Despite his position, Stiles managed to throw himself at Peter with enough force that they both rolled off of the bed and onto the floor.

 

Grabbing a pillow with one hand, Stiles kissed Peter desperately before pulling back and smacking him in the face with the pillow.

 

"One, you're an idiot for freaking out," Stiles told him before hitting him with the pillow again, "and two, you're mine now, wolfy!" Stiles laughed loudly, true joy seeping into his voice. 

 

Peter lay there really confused looking at the boy like he had grown another head. He looked completely lost. “Huh?” He asked shocked.

 

Stiles burst into laughter at the look on his face. "You dumbass," he told him, "it's a little unprecedented, sure. And I'm not so naïve as to think that this is going to go smoothly all of the time." 

 

Shrugging, the teen shook his head. "Unless you truly regret being mated to me, Peter, then I don't have a problem on my end. I'm your anchor, genius," he pressed his palms flat on either side of the wolf's head, "which means you're my wolf. This just makes it a bit more official.” 

 

“I regret not giving you a choice , not the fact that I did it.” He paused for a while. “God ,I want to fuck you again, you perfect little human.” Peter pulled him down into a kiss,his tongue begging for entrance. 

 

Stiles opened his mouth willingly, sucking at the wolf's tongue. He dropped his arms to his elbows in a bid to get closer, practically melting into his Peter. 

 

“Is your _human_ body ready to go again?” Peter chuckled as his hands roamed in the boy's hair. 

 

"I don't know," Stiles mocked thoughtfulness, "worried you can't satisfy your _mate_?" he smirked wickedly. 

 

“Fuck you.” Peter scoffed as he kissed him roughly.

 

"Yes, I believe that is what we're discussing," Stiles laughed breathlessly, grinding his length against Peter's. "Come on, Hale, make me _feel_ it." 

 

Peter swapped their position's and gripped a hand around both ,his member and Stiles' he played with the slits with his thumb whilst he ground down against him. 

 

Stiles hitched a leg over Peter's hip and arched his back, moaning low. He cupped his hands around the back of the wolf's neck and tugged him down into a frenzied kiss. 

 

“I wonder if you expected your first and soon to be second time, like this?” Peter chuckled before he bit the boy's tongue and ground down harder ,tightening his grip on their cocks. 

 

"Do I l-look like I'm complaining?" he huffed on a laugh before tugging on Peter's hair, moving his head to nip at his neck.

  
Peter smirked. “You going to ride me or are we having wall sex?” 

 

"Surprise me," Stiles grinned, kissing Peter lightly. "We'll get to both eventually, I'm sure." 

 

Peter lifted both of them onto the bed.“Well then hope on...” He snickered. 

 

"You're such a loser," he laughed, straddling the wolf easily. Leaning back, Stiles gripped the base of Peter's cock and slowly eased it into his body. Eyes rolling, Stiles groaned low in his throat as he sunk down on him. 

 

“You talk to mmmuch. Mostly offending me.” Peter groaned at the feeling , the boy was less tight but he still was. 

 

"It's all, nnnh!, with affection," Stiles rolled his head back and squeezed his inner muscles as he slid up before dropping down.

 

“Fuck ,yes!” Peter tried meeting Stiles half way but he didn’t chose the right position really. 

 

Stiles felt breathless as he swivelled his hips, rocking on the wolf before pulling up and slamming back down, using his body weight as leverage. He moved languidly, his earlier orgasm having taken away a good portion of his urgency. The mark on the back of his neck tingled pleasantly and Stiles slid his hands up Peter's abdomen as he pushed up and dropped down again. 

 

“You are fucking perfect.” Peter grunted as his hands roamed over Stiles' body teasingly. He began to nip and lick and suck at Stiles ' collarbone and the front of his neck,such as his Adams apple. 

 

"I --could say the same of you," the teen replied, the coil in his stomach tightening as he rolled his body onto the wolf's cock. Hitting his prostate, Stiles gasped loudly, his mouth falling open as he began to angle his body to hit that spot each time. 

 

“You'd be wrong.” He mumbled against the boy's skin. “The noises you make are made for porn, we are taping this at some point so I can jack off to it.” Peter rambled as he watched Stiles bounce around on his cock. 

 

"Good memories?" Stiles laughed breathlessly before he tightened his muscles again and slammed down hard. Feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, Stiles moaned and began to bounce faster, his hips jerking erratically as his orgasm approached. 

 

“Just figured out that's illegal but then again so is this sooo...,plus I’m a murderer ,really ,I think if your dad ever finds out , no one will find my body.” Peter grunted. “Shit.” He bucked up hard against the boy, his hands bruising Stiles' hips.

 

"You're not going anywhere," Stiles hissed, his eyes practically flaming as he slammed down hard against the wolf, "not without me. We're mated, remember?" the back of his neck throbbed pleasurably. "I won't let anyone touch you." Stiles keened and swirled up Peter's length tightly. 

 

“Your fixating on mating more than I am ….you would have been a perfect wolf.” Peter purr slowly turned to a moan.

 

Stiles choked as another thrust hit his prostate hard. Keening, Stiles' back arched hard and he came for the second time that day. Pleasure wracked through his body as he cried out. 

 

“Oh, god , you are delicious.” He mumbled into the boy's neck ,licking at him, as he bucked up into him. 

 

Stiles groaned into his neck, feeling wholly wrung out. He could hear his heart beat in his ears getting louder... Wait, what? Before he could ask Peter to stop, the door to the bedroom slammed open. And furious Derek Hale stood in the doorway, his eyes flashing red dangerously.

 

"Peter!" He lisped, anger pouring out of his body as his fangs popped and grew. "What the hell are you doing?!" 

 

Stiles froze, his eyes going wide as his face flushed hotly. He pressed his face into Peter's neck in embarrassment. 

 

He bucked up once more before he stopped.“Nephew , how lovely to see you , though I’m certain Stiles said after lunch?” Peter said in his normal voice only a hint of breathlessness.

 

"Oh my god, Peter," Stiles whispered in mortification.

 

Derek spluttered indignantly before his eyes went wide. "Is that a mating bite?!" Looking between them, Derek growled loudly before turning around and slamming the door shut. "Hurry up!" he snapped before stomping out of the room. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be embarrassing unless you let it ,little one.” He placed a kiss onto his forehead. “Would you like to go chat to Derek whilst I sort this out?He won't kill you, only me. ” Peter grinned ,rubbing the boy's back sympathetically. 

 

Stiles bit his lip hesitantly and glanced at the door before shaking his head and bouncing on Peter's cock again. "You must be dying to come right now," he murmured, despite his exhaustion, "what kind of boyfriend would I be if I ditched you for your nephew?" 

 

Peter was having an internal battle of whether he should remind the boy that Derek would probably be able to hear or not. “You are exhausted though, if your going to be stubborn we are at least changing positions. And honestly , a normal one, Derek is like a younger hotter version of me ,except with less humour and tiny bit less sass.” 

 

"If he's not funny and he's not sassy, then he's not fun," Stiles retorted as they switched to the teen on his back. "And fucking excuse you, you're hotter than hell, and certainly hotter than your nephew." 

 

“He can probably hear you , you know?” Peter snickered as he placed a kiss on the boy's lips. “Are you sure? I have perfectly good hands, as you have found out.”

 

"Maybe I want to piss Derek off by smelling like you," Stiles snorted, "but if you'd prefer to do this on your own..." 

 

“Love , you already smell like me from my saliva on your neck and skin, to my come dried up on your thighs and ass. I'm thinking how much you want to be able to look him in the eye is all? Who the hell wants to have sex by themselves?!” 

 

"I'll look him in the eye with you next to me," Stiles told him, bucking up sharply. "You got a problem with that?" 

 

“Fuck no.” Peter growled as he thrust into the boy with a rhythmic pace. “It's slightly hot knowing that someone caught us.” He grinned evilly.

 

"Exhibitionist," Stiles huffed, tugging him down into a kiss. 

 

“I want to fuck you in the woods and on your dad's police car,plus Roscoe and maybe Derek's car just to piss him off.”He chuckled against his lips. Fucking him harder ,his second orgasm close. 

 

"Better a-add the school to that li-list," Stiles grinned, tightening his muscles teasingly. "If you don't surprise me there, I'll be p-pissed." 

 

“Mmmm, I do like to wonder around there.” He joked as his grip on the boy's hips tightened. “Fuck, Stiles.” He closed his eyes and crashed his lips against Stiles' to muffle the howl as he came inside the him again. He collapsed on top of him ,panting and sweating.

 

Stiles squirmed at the sensation and wrapped his arms around his wolf, pressing a kiss to his hair gently. "Come on, let me up," he sighed, "I need clothing." 

 

“I need a shower.” Peter whined, “And sleep, I did more work than you.” He rolled off the boy,still lay on the bed. 

 

"Oh, baby," Stiles cooed, pressing a kiss to his mouth as he climbed out of bed. "Come on, Derek's not going to leave until he gets his answers." 

 

Without another word, the teen ambled into the bathroom and wet a washcloth, he wiped himself down before grabbing a clean one and walking back into the bedroom where he dropped it onto Peter's face. Sniggering, Stiles grabbed his boxers and jeans and slid them on before reclaiming Peter's henley for his own. 

 

"Come on, Peter," Stiles sighed. 

 

“Is that yours now?” Peter yawned as he wiped himself clean and searched aimlessly for his jeans,slipping them on and actually doing them up this time. He placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips before he grabbed his wrist and traced 'I love you' with his finger. He couldn’t say it out loud. Not yet. 

 

"Nope," Stiles grinned before nuzzling in closer to give a kiss back, lacing his fingers with Peter's. "You complaining?"   
  
He shook his head then guided the boy to the room Derek was in. 

  
“Morning Derek.” He smiled innocently. 

 

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear what I thought I heard," Derek rumbled, glaring at Stiles.

 

"Hearing voices is a worrying sign, Derek," Stiles retorted, squeezing Peter's hand. "Might want to see someone about that." 

 

"He _bit_ you," Derek snapped, his eyes flashing. "Do you even know what mating _means_?"

 

“This was a joint decision, don’t pretend you didn’t know this was going to happen when I took him home.” Peter scoffed. “You are no better than me.” He paused. “But don't attack him” and growled.

 

  
"Wait, what?" Stiles frowned before shaking his head. "Not the point, the _point_ , Derek, is that it is what it is. There's no point in bitching about it now." 

 

"You've been forcibly mated--!" 

 

"Yes, because someone who's been traumatized would hold hands with their attacker," Stiles scoffed. "Fuck off, Derek." 

 

"You're sixteen years old, Stiles! You're a child!" Derek snapped. 

 

"I'm seventeen, dick," he spat. "And don't push your own issues onto me! I'm not you, Derek! And Peter isn't Kate!"

 

Peter flinched and felt bile in his throat at her name. He paused and breathed in slowly through his nose and exhaled out his mouth.“Derek you have been in the opposite side of Stiles' shoes, surely you can see the difference? And if I hurt him, I promise you can kill me again, I won't fight it,nor come back.”

  
Stiles' breath hitched, true panic rising in him at the thought. Derek's eyes snapped to him as the teen pushed in close to the older wolf. 

 

"Peter, you're bleeding through your bond," the Alpha frowned, "you're heightening his panic." 

 

"Or maybe I really just don't want to see my mate dead," Stiles said, pressing into Peter's side. 

 

“Shut up ,Derek!” Peter gasped, trying to calm himself , he nuzzled into the boy's neck and messed with the back of Stiles' hair. 

 

Derek watched, his frown deepening as the two drew comfort from each other. Cursing, the Alpha ran a hand through his hair and looked away. 

 

"I don't like this," he scowled at them. "We only just found out about Stiles being your anchor, and now you're mated? I don't like how young Stiles is, I don't like how fast this is going. And did you forget the part where Stiles' father is the _sheriff_?" 

 

"Please, tell me more about the things everyone already knows," Stiles muttered. 

 

"This is _serious_ , Stiles!" 

 

"And so are we!" The teen defended. 

 

"Peter," Derek rounded on the older werewolf, "what were you _thinking_?" 

 

“Honestly? I wasn't. It's not really a surprise , now is it Derek. I'm the fuck up in this family , always have always will be. I knew Stiles was my mate when I met him,hence the reason I offered him the bite to become my second in command. I didn’t say anything , I saw no point. I knew how you would react. I understand your worry for the boy, especially considering it was my wolfs decision to mate him. But I do....love him.” Peter explain, the words at the end taste like acid. As much as he meant them, he still couldn’t say them , the last person he loved died. He wasn’t going to mention Derek's fuck up that killed 8 of their family because it wouldn’t help matters.

 

Derek fell silent, stepping back somewhat, stunned into silence. 

 

"Peter," Stiles whispered, tugging the wolf close, "don't believe that. You're brilliant to me, and I love you too." 

 

"You're serious," Derek muttered, awe and disbelief coating his tone. "Uncle..." 

 

“Pretty sure this is the first time you have called me Uncle since I came back.” Peter mumbled. Personally ,he didn't want a heart to heart with Stiles whilst Derek was there so he just hugged the boy. 

 

Stiles swallowed before turning back to Derek. "Did you need anything else?" He asked pointedly.

 

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. "I still don't like this," he told them both, "but alright. I know better than to get between a mated pair." 

 

Stalking towards the door, Derek paused before leveling a glare at Peter. "He trusts you and loves you, Uncle," he said flatly. "Don't hurt him. And Stiles? Just... look after him." 

 

Without another word, Derek left the apartment, letting the door slam shut behind him. Stiles slumped slightly, squeezing Peter's hand. "You alright?" 

 

“I'm fine, and yourself?” Peter asked concerned. 

 

The teen slid his arms around Peter's waist and hugged him. "Thoroughly wishing to go back to bed and sleep," he sighed, looking up at the wolf. "Are you seriously okay, though? A lot of things were brought up..." 

 

“I'm going to take a shower.” He deflected, unwrapping his arms from around him before he walked off towards his bathroom.

 

Stiles watched him go, feeling like a door had just slammed in his face. "Okay," Stiles whispered before walking into the kitchen. 

 

Staring at the mess they had made earlier, Stiles began to clean up, feeling decidedly not hungry despite not having eaten. 

 

Once again he let the shower run too warm,scolding himself as he just let it run over him. He leant his head against the tiles before he ran claws down them ripping them apart. He had royally fucked up, because of a slip of control. He loved Stiles, he had said that, he had meant it, but that doesn’t mean it is right for him to love him. The boy deserved better, he deserved not illegal and not...just wrong. “Fuck.” He whispered angrily. This is why he didn’t like morals and mostly shoved them down, because it causes conflict and confusion. 

 

In the den, Stiles felt something angry and bitter welling up inside of him quite suddenly. Remembering Derek's remark about Peter 'bleeding' through the bond, Stiles wondered if what he was feeling was actually what Peter was feeling. 

 

The thought hurt, a hell of a lot more than he cared to admit. Did the anger and bitterness mean Peter was now rethinking their bond? He seemed to regret it at the beginning, but he had said it was because he hadn't given Stiles a choice... was it actually because it was _Stiles_ he had bit? Swallowing thickly, Stiles sat in the den and curled up into a ball, pressing his forehead to his knees, feeling sick and hurt. 

 

Peter breathed heavily before he turned off the spray and wrapped a towel around himself, the blisters from the heat healing. 

He trudged into the den area, and saw Stiles in the foetal position and rushed over. 

 

“Are you okay? What's wrong? Where are you hurt? You smell hurt.” He said without a breath as he knelt next to him a hand on his knee.

 

"Do you regret biting me?" Stiles asked him, feeling small. "I mean, I know I'm not much but I... I just..." Stiles bit back a sob as he gripped at his hair. "You feel angry," he whispered, "really, really angry. And I don't know why." 

 

“No,no,no. Stiles, you are my everything , you are my world. I'm angry at myself not you. For bringing you into my life more,for losing control ,when you deserve better. I'll keep that bite there forever if you want, remarking you when it fades. I'm not angry at you. I don't deserve the first life I had and I defiantly don't deserve you.” He tried to explain. “Please don't cry. Fuck, you are such an idiot , Peter.” You are Kate. 

 

"Why are you angry for something that I want too?" Stiles asked him, looking up with wet cheeks. "I decide who gets to deserve me, Peter! I've decided on you, but you just... you aren't happy that I want you," his voice was quiet now as he slumped in his seat, his arms wrapped around his legs. "You're upset that I've chosen you." 

 

“Yes! Okay, I am upset that you chose me. But not because I hate you or think you are weak or anything, it's the fact that despite _all_ of my faults you chose me, and I don't understand why. I would never chose me and if I had the choice , I would have died in that fire, if someone else got to live. Because everyone is better than me, and you need to aim higher, because you are going to go to the fucking stars ,Stiles. You have so much potential and I’m just going to hinder you.” He whimpered near the end. 

 

Stiles sobbed aloud and tossed himself forward, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck tightly. "I love you, you moronic asshat," Stiles told him, his voice thick with tears, "I want you. I want only you. And what's the point of going for the stars if no one's going to be there when you land? Please don't walk away from me, Peter, I told you I couldn't handle anyone else leaving me. I need you, remember?" 

 

“I'm not leaving you, I couldn’t. I want you to leave me but if that takes time I guess I’ll have to wait, I won't force you to leave and I won't act any different because sooner or later you will realise. Everyone does.” He stroked the boy's back soothingly.

 

Stiles pulled back and glared at him through his tears before socking him in the chest. "Guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then," he said stubbornly before another sob hitched in his throat and he burrowed forward again, hiding his face in Peter's chest. "Fuck, are these emotions cyclical?" he gave a watery laugh, "are we just going to keep crying for the rest of ever? That'll get boring." 

 

Peter moved gently so that he could sit on the sofa, adjusting his towel before he pulled the boy back in for a hug. “It'll be fine, you are a teenager ,your emotions are everywhere anyway.” He kissed his forehead. “I'm sorry , love. You are going to know the majority of my emotions now, I’m going to have to teach you...and myself...how to control it.” 

 

"That'd be nice," Stiles muttered, as he pulled back to survey Peter again. "God damn it," he couldn't help but laugh, "you seriously have a thing for just wearing towels, don't you?" 

 

“Dear, I walk around naked...a lot, without the towel. I live alone, I don’t have guests, I don’t like wearing underwear and jeans can rub too much if I wear them all the time.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Derek may have walked in on me naked before today. But that's his fault for having a key that I didn’t give him.”

 

"Well fuck, I guess you better get used to me jumping you," Stiles grinned before reaching up to grab the nape of Peter's neck and tug him into a harsh kiss. "I love you, you know that?" He asked when he broke away. 

 

Peter hissed. “Oooh I dunno , I don’t think I can handle it.” He sarcastically snorted. “I love you too, little one.” He was just going to have to accept that this relationship was happened and he might actually be happy for once. 

 

"You can't handle keeping your mate sated?" Stiles teased, nipping at the wolf's bottom lip.

 

“Maybe we need to get you a playmate.” He winked. 

 

"Or maybe I should just video tape it," Stiles sniggered. "That is what you wanted earlier, right?" 

 

“I'll be ecstatic to have either and if we are going down that root, I’m buying you things.” He grinned evilly,hugging the boy tightly.

 

"Ugh," Stiles made a dramatic face, "is that really necessary?" 

 

“As good as you are with your fingers , I liked to know what it is like for you to have two things filling you. You do understand when we have sex we are going to be overloaded with arousal and stimulation, and if I masturbate at some point when you aren’t here, chances are you will get aroused. You know if we don’t sort this out.” His grin grew. 

 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Stiles asked, cocking his head to the side with a wicked smirk. 

 

“A little bit of both.” He chuckled. “Come on lets go sleep, maybe that will help our 'emotions'.” He picked the smaller boy up throwing him over his shoulder, caressing his ass, as he struggled against him on the way to the bedroom.

 

"Peter!" Stiles protested with a laugh. 


End file.
